Ennemis juré ou amant caché ?
by blackb0mb
Summary: Harry et Drago se deteste depuis toujours ? Pourtant quelque chose a changé, lors d'un bal ils prennent conscience de quelque chose ...
1. Septembre Rentrée des tourments

**ENNEMIS JURES OU AMANTS CACHES ?**

**Couple :_ Harry/Drago_**

**Genre :_ Romantique_**

**Résumé : _Harry et Drago sont ennemis ? Pourtant quelque chose commenc a bouger ..._. **

**Petit mot : _Voila, alors je me lance dans une grande fic qui devrait comporter environ 12 chapitres, je voudrais les faire bien mais comme je n'ai pas une grande volonté, ils sont court. Donc ne prener pas peur face aux nombre de chapitres ;) Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

**Septembre**

**La rentrée des tourments**

Le premier soir, comme d'habitude, le festin fut fabuleux, et plusieurs premier année arrivèrent a Gryfondor. Harry étai assis avec ses amis Ron et hermionne.

Le survivant se retrouvait une nouvelle fois chez lui, et il était plus qu'heureux.

Après le discours de clôture par Dumbledore, ils se levèrent et commencèrent a monter,

Quand une vois traînante, en bas des escaliers, leur fit :

« Toujours fourrée avec eux Potter ? »

« Ah ! malefoy, quel plaisir de te revoir ! » répliqua Harry.

Et ils montèrent sans plus attendre. Arrivés dans leur salle commune, ils firent la fête jusqu'à ce qu'il tombent de sommeil, et que Mc Gonagal, viennent leur dire de se couché.

Harry s'endormit comme une souche, le ventre lourd et l'esprit embrumé, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage paisible et endormit.

o0°0o

Le matin arriva avec un beau ciel bleu. Au petit déjeuner, les chouettes arrivèrent, Coquecigrue apporta la Gazette a Ron.

« Aucune mauvaise nouvelles Ron ? » demanda hermionne.

« Non, que des choses inintéressantes »

Tandis que Harry se servait du jus de citrouille, Dumbledore se leva et tapota sur son verre. Le silence se fit dans la salle, on entendait plus que les piaillement des chouettes.

« Bonjour a tous, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Vos directeur de maison respectif vont maintenant vous distribué vos emploi du temps. Bon courage a tous ! »

Celui des 5ème année fit ouvrirent aux trois amis des yeux plus grand que des soucoupe. Ils avaient, en commun avec les Serpentards, les cours de Potion, de Soin et de Défense contre les forces du mal. Botanique, toujours avec les poufsoufles, et les autres cours étaient entre Gryffondors.

« Eh bin sa promet ! » fit Ron avec une voix rempli d'amertume.

A la table des Serpentard, Drago n'en menait pas large non plus.

Effectivement l'année promettait d'être animée.

Leur premier cours aujourd'hui était Métamorphoses.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'au déjeuner. L'après-midi il avait cour de Potion suivit de Soin. Deux heures avec les Serpentard !

Rogue, comme a son habitude pris un malin plaisir a humilié les Gryffondor.

Drago était aux anges. Il interpella Harry à la sortie :

« Eh Potter ! »

Harry se retourna surpris de le voir s'adresser a lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? »

Drago dévisagea le survivant des pieds a la tête. Il avait encore beaucoup grandi et avait un peu maigris. Son oncle et sa tante s'occuper vraiment mal de lui. Mais qu'est ce que sa pouvait lui faire ? C'était son ennemi après tout !

« Rien je voulais juste voir si tu était toujours aussi débile ! »

« .. »

Harry repris son chemin, il se rendit compte que drago l'avait regarder presque…Tendrement. Un peu décontenancé par cette pensée, il rattrapa vite ses amis et pensa à autre chose.

Peu a peu ils reprenaient leur habitudes. Le mois de Septembre semblait vouloir passer au plus vite.

Vers le 25 septembre, il y eu la première sortie a pré au lard. Mais Harry décida de ne pas y aller. Il voulait profiter du château vide, pour se balader et laisser allé ses pensées.

Hermionne et Ron partir donc tous les deux, laissant Harry satisfait, derrière eux.

Le survivant décida tout d'abord de faire un tour a la bibliothèque. Il feuilletai un livre sur le quiditch, quand on lui parla :

« Tu n'est plus sur de tes talents ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'est pas a pré au lard avec les autres, malefoy ? »

« Je pourrai te retourner la question. » fit froidement drago.

« Au revoir ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas finit de te parler, dis moi, pourquoi le célèbre survivant n'est pas aller s'amuser dehors ? Aurait-il des préoccupations ? » demanda t'il un sourire narquoi sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que sa peut te foutre ? Maintenant fiche moi la paix ! »

« Ohoh, J'ai touché le point faible ? C'est cette sang de bourbe qui occupe ton esprit ? Dommage j'ai l'impression que weaslay, est un peu plus qu'amis avec elle. »

« Mais a quoi tu joue malefoy ? Si t'est venu juste pour me faire chier, va t'en ! »

« Non, j'ai pas envie ! »

Harry sortit plus qu'enerver de la bibliothèque dont Mme Pince, venait de le virer puisqu'il était trop bruyant.

« A la prochaine Potter ! »

Nan mais pour qui se prennait-il ? Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, alors pourquoi se mettait-il a lui parler ?

Le mois de septembre touchait a sa fin, et malefoy n'était pas revenu parler a Harry qui en fut très soulagé.

* * *

**_Alors c'était comment ? Désoler pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimer TT_**


	2. Octobre un bal pas banal

**Petit mot :_Voila enfin le 2eme chapitre l'histoire avance, désolé si je vais trop vite ou si je n'explique pas assez. Si vous avez besoin de me poser des questions pas de problème ._**

* * *

**Octobre **

**Un bal déguisé ou Comment se rencontré…**

Le mois d'Octobre, arriva avec un petit refroidissement des températures.

Le trio passait le week-end à faire leurs devoirs.

C'était un dimanche, comme les autres si ce n'ait qu'il y avait un soleil magnifique et le ciel était d'un bleu très net.

Pour le lendemain ils avaient un devoir en Potions, 2 parchemins sur les propriétés de l'antidote.

Comme d'habitude les deux garçons recopiaient le travail d'Hermione. Ils avaient le nez en l'air et profitaient de ces derniers rayons de soleil, leurs devoirs n'avançaient qu'a petit pas.

Le dimanche soir fut animé dans la salle commune, Fred et George avec décidé de faire la démonstration de nouvelle Gélules permettant de volé. C'est donc en l'air qu'ils commencèrent à en vendre. Beaucoup de premières années ne purent dormir sur leur lit, car les jumeaux, avait « oublié » de dire que les effets ne s'estompaient qu'au bout de plusieurs heures. Eux-mêmes durent attendre un bout de temps avant d'atterrir dans leur lit, provoquant un gros CRAC sonore.

Harry avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas essayer une des nombreuses et terribles inventions des jumeaux Weaslay. Il se coucha après avoir aider Percy et Seamus a attaché a leur lit quelques élèves.

Harry fit un drôle de rêve, il était sur son balai et il survolait le parc. Il se posait sur le ponton au bord du lac. Puis, sans prévenir, un gros tentacule ayant la tête de Malefoy l'aspirait et le mangeait.

Le survivant se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit en sueur. Il ne se rendormit pas jusque tard le matin.

Ce matin là, Harry eu droit a plusieurs remarque du style « Eh Potter qu'est ce que t'as fait cette nuit ? » ou « T'as passé une bonne nuit ? ».

Remarquez il faut les comprendre, l'attrapeur avait des poches sous les yeux et le teint pâle.

Le soir il était fatigué et énervé c'est pour sa qu'il voulut monté sans dîner, mais son estomac ne semblait pas de cet avis et lui criait d'aller manger.

Ce repas fut un des plus bizarres que Harry connut, il était complètement ailleurs et n'ecoutait même pas les gens. Hermionne du le secouer plusieurs fois pour lui faire remarquer que depuis 5minute il avait sa fourchette dans la main et la bouche ouverte.

Harry rougit de honte, s'excusa et parti définitivement se coucher.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Drago l'attendait a la sortie avec ses deux acolytes. Drago le regardait encore de cet étrange regard. Le serpentard se mit a penser « Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas a décoller mes yeux de ce mec, je le déteste pourtant, mais il a quelque chose de presque… attirant, il a de si beau yeux vert, des traits fin… il est beau et … »

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Malefoy ? » demanda harry l sortant enfin de ses pensées.

Drago rougit et répliqua :

« Comment comme ça ? »

« Roo, laisse tomber, bon tu me laisse passer ? »

« Le mot magique ? »

« Casse toi de là sinon je t'étripe ? » lança Harry

« Perdu ! Pas le droit de passer ! »

« Quel gamin ! » s'écria Ron qui était arrivé par dérière.

« Oh mais voilà Weas'moche le garde du corps du Balafré ! Ah et miss-je-sais-tout est là aussi, bon et bien je te laisse Potter puisqu'on ne peut jamais se parler seul a seul … »

Harry trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, depuis quand Drago Malefoy le regardait comme on regarde une belle fille ? Depuis quand voulait-il lui parler « seul à seul » ?

C'est en se posant toutes ces questions que Harry s'endormit.

Drago de son côté se demandait depuis quand, quand Harry lui parlait ou le regardait cela lui faisait chaud au cœur ? Ces pensées l'effrayaient et il les rangea au coin de sa tête.

Le lendemain les deux meilleurs ennemis avaient oublié leur tourment de la veille.

**o0°0o**

Les entraînements de quidditch reprirent au plus grand bonheur de Harry. Il fallait recruter des nouveaux batteurs. Bah oui les jumeaux trop occupé a leur ventes de Farce et Attrape ont laissé tomber le quidditch.

En route pour le terrain, Harry se remémora, comment lui, avait été choisi. Pas banal quand même. Puis il se rappela aussi de la sensation qu'il avait eu lors de son premier vol. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et c'est tout joyeux qu'il arriva au terrain.

Ce fut marrant mais épuisant, les 2ème année était de vraies furies. Ils n'en retinrent que 3. Ils referaient d'autre essai.

En rentrant, Harry fila aux douches. Il commença a faire couler l'eau chaude tandis qu'il se déshabillait. Il se mit sous le jet et prit tout son temps pour se savonner et resta sous l'eau près d'une demi-heure. Une serviette sur les épaules, un boxer noir, c'est comme sa que Harry sortit des douches pour aller s'habiller. Ses vêtements n'étaient posé que a quelques mètres. Malheureusement quelques mètres de trop ; Peeves débarqua et les emporta. Harry poussa un juron et sortit dans le couloir. N'étant toujours pas habillé, toutes les filles le regardèrent avec des gros yeux, puis elle détournait le regard en rougissant.

Au fond de lui Harry savait bien qu'il leur faisait de l'effet, mais cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Il se fichait bien de savoir combien il avait de fan. La seule personne qu'il aurait voulu ne pas croiser dans cet accoutrement était…

« Eh bah Potter tu as décider de faire un défilé de sous vêtement ? »

« Malefoy … pousse toi, il faut que j'aille m'habiller. »

« Oui je crois bien. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un bon moment, puis Malefoy le jaugea de haut en bas.

Harry, sentant le regard de Malefoy parcourir son corps a moitié nu, rougit violemment. Puis il tourna les talons et partis sans demander son reste, étonné que le regard de Malefoy puisse le faire rougir.

Drago avait lui aussi une jolie teinte rouge sur ses joues. Il avait malgré lui trouver le corps de Potter … séduisant. Il le regarda partir de son pas pressé. Puis il alla se doucher à son tour.

Quand il se mis a nu, il fut étonné de l'effet que lui faisait le « survivant ». Il en fut dégoûté, dégoûté de lui-même. Il du tout de même se « soulager ». Il commença a toucher son membre dur, il fit quelques va et vient dessus, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser passer les gémissement de plaisir qui lui brûlait la langue. Il accéléra les va et vient, en repensant a ce corps fin et bien dessiné de Harry, puis il jouit se mordant encore plus violemment la lèvre. Fatigué, il resta un bon quart d'heure dans l'eau.

Harry lui, était perturbé, Malefoy le regardait vraiment bizarrement, d'ailleurs quand il croisé son regard il y voyait danser une drôle de flame. Ayant peur de comprendre, il fila chercher des vêtement propre et retourna a la tour des Gryffondor. Il fit ensuite plusieurs parie d'échecs sorcier avec Seamus et Neville.

Puis vers 22h il alla se couché.

Un peu honteux de ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Harry Potter, Drago se rhabilla rapidement puis fila dans son dortoir où il se jeta sous la couette. Espérant tout oublier il s'endormit dans la minute qui suivit.

Au matin il avait toujours un peu honte, mais il se dit que c'était peut être simplement l'effet d'une potion versé dans son verre par quelqu'un de vicieux.

Il se leva, se prépara, puis descendit déjeuner.

Harry lui avait déjà oublié, ou tout du moins, n'y pensait plus. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle il ne pus empêcher ses yeux de chercher cette tête blonde qui le tourmentait.

Il ne tarda pas a croiser ses yeux gris, mais ce n'était plus des yeux froid, plutôt des yeux chaleureux. Il détourna le regard, fit comme de rien n'était et alla manger avec ses amis.

Malefoy l'avait tout de suite vu entrer, et ne sachant pas pourquoi, son cœur s'était réchauffer en voyant ses yeux d'un vert irréel le chercher. Quand ils le trouvèrent, il ne pus le regarder méchamment, et malgré lui le regarda doucement. Mauvais plan. Les yeux verts s'en allèrent aussitôt, laissant deux yeux gris tristes.

**o0°0o**

Le mois d'Octobre avançait doucement, mais ce rapprochait d'Halloween. En cet honneur, Dumbledore avait organisé un bal masqué.

Harry décida de ne parler de son déguisement a personne. Et le soir du 31, il disparût et on ne le revit pas. Déguisé Harry retourna dans la grande salle, décoré de citrouilles et de bougies.

Il arborait un magnifique perruque brune qui lui faisait des cheveux jusqu'au dessous des épaules. Il portait une robe verte émeraude et noire, ce qui faisait très joliment ressortir ses yeux. Il portait des ballerines noires avec des fleurs sur le côté.

Il avait un sert tête vert aussi. Et ses cheveux lisses, lui chatouillaient le dos. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et mis des lentilles, il s'était maquillé légèrement. Un trait noir sous et au dessus des yeux, les cils recourbés et du gloss brillant.

Qui aurait pu reconnaître le vaillant héros qui avait par 3 fois détruis le Maître des ténèbres ?

Drago, ébahis, regarda descendre cette beauté qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui était déguisé en vampire, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, une longue cape noir, une chemise noir et un pantalon noir. L'intérieur de la cape était évidemment … VERT ! Il s'était collé des fausses dents pointues et avait comme d'habitude, coiffé ses cheveux en arrière.

Nous disions donc qu'il regardait cette jeune fille. Quand elle passa a côté de lui, un effluve de parfum sucré et fruité lui chatouilla les narines. Il ne put en accepté plus. Il lui attrapa le bras. Harry lui avait bien reconnu son ennemis juré.

« Dis moi …tu a un cavalier ? »

« Eu… je m'appelle … Lily. Non je suis venue seule »

« Sa te dirait que l'on y aille ensemble »

Harry hésita un instant puis se dit que de toute manière il ne pouvait le reconnaître.

« D'accord »

Drago, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles entra dans la salle du bal, avec, a ses bras Lily.

Tous les deux furent éblouis par la beauté de la salle.

Elle était de couleur orange, les 4 tables avait disparu, laissant place a plein de petites tables ronde en fer forgé noir.

Sur chaque table un petit panier de bougie servait de lampe. Au milieu de la salle, il y avait une scène sur laquelle se préparait un groupe de musiciens. La salle était presque pleine. Lily ( harry) ne reconnut personne, a son grand soulagement.

Ils choisirent une petite table, un peu loin de la scène et « commandèrent » leur repas.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, tu es de Poudlard ? » demanda Malefoy.

« Eu non, enfaite je suis la nièce de... Eu de Pomfresh »

« Ah d'accord »

Le repas terminé, ils allèrent sur la piste de danse. Harry était de plus en plus gêné. Mais d'un autre côté malefoy était tellement gentil quand on lui parlait seul à seul.

Un slow démarra. Sans hésiter Drago le/la prit dans ses bras. Lily rougit a ce contact. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du serpentard. Ses main était posé sur sa taille, elle, elle s'était accroché a son dos. Joue contre joue, Lily profitait pleinement de ce moment de paradis.

Elle frissonna en sentant les mains du garçon caresser son dos. Drago enchanté par la réaction de sa partenaire, déposa un baiser dans son cou. Le sentant frémir a ce contact, il approfondit les bisous et lui laissa quelques marque rouges.

Puis il « la » regarda dans les yeux. Le moment que Harry redoutait tant et en même temps attendait tant, se fit sentir.

Drago se rapprochait de plus en plus, puis ils joignirent leurs lèvres. Puis Drago fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de Lily. Comprenant Drago, elle se joignit a son baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, il n'avait presque plus de souffle.

Lily se blottit dans ses bras, Harry venait de vivre un des plus beaux moments de sa courte vie.

Il n'arrivait plus a situer la réalité tellement il était heureux et honteux. Heureux car il le savait maintenant il éprouvait des sentiments doux et tendre a propos de Malefoy . Mais honteux car il était censé être son pire ennemi.

Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois dans la soirée, puis vint le moment détesté de tous, la soirée prit fin.

Pour lui dire au revoir, Drago l'embrassa fougueusement et Harry crut mourir de bonheur. Cette sensation de chaleur, il ne l'avait jamais éprouvé en embrassant une fille. Cette sensation d'interdit et de désir était trop forte, trop agréables.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, Harry n'avait jamais vu….mais si, il avait déjà vu cette flamme dans les yeux de Drago, cette flamme qui dansait quand leurs regards se croisaient. Le cœur de Harry se réchauffa davantage.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore.

« Je ferrait tout pour te revoir » dit drago.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra plus tôt que tu le crois … »

« Comm.. » Drago ne pu finir sa frase, Harry lui avait emprisonner les lèvre, ce dernier baiser sembla durer une éternité … trop courte aux goût des deux amants.

Et Lily/ Harry planta là un Drago plus heureux et triste que jamais.

Le cœur des deux garçons remplit de sentiments contradictoires. Les deux ? oui, vous croyez qu'il n'aurait pas sur reconnaître ses magnifique yeux vert brûlant ?

Mais il n'avait fait comme si de rien n'était…

Ainsi ce finit le mois d'octobre, riche en émotion pour nos deux héros.

* * *

**  
**

_**Voila pour le deuxième chapitre. Oui je sais sa avance doucement mais bon.**_

_**Vous avez aimez ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ?**_


	3. Novembre le froid prend place

**Petit mot :_Enfin la suite, eh oui je sais je tarde mais je veux faire des chapitres long ! Faites bien attention il serait possible que je revienne sur mes chapitres pour y rajouter quelque chose, surtout quand il sont nouveau. La je suis sur de ne plus retoucher les 1 et 2 mais peut-être que j'agrandirai le 3 . Bon place a la lecture, et n'oublier pas les review !!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**Novembre**

**Le froid prend place**

Le mois de novembre apporta avec lui les baisses de températures. La pluie était de plus en plus présente et le soleil aux abonnée absent commençait a se faire désirer. Il n'était pas rare de voir des personnes emmitouflées devant la cheminée de la salle commune, un bouquin a la main, se serrant pour se tenir chaud.

**o0°0o**

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête de notre héros en ce matin de 1er novembre. Tout le monde l'avait cru coucher pendant le bal, alors qu'il avait vécu des instants … magique !

Mais pourquoi et comment pouvait-il ressentir une telle chaleur en repensant au baiser de son pire ennemi ? C'était a cause de cette question qu'il n'avait quasiment pas pu dormir. Il se leva, s'habilla, se passa la main dans sa tignasse en bazar et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Tous ses amis le regardèrent comme si il dormait encore. Il faut dire que Harry les pensées encore embuées avait oublié de s'habiller correctement, et avait oublié de mettre des chaussures… Il s'assit bus un grand coup de jus de citrouille et se réveilla enfin. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait froid aux pieds, quand il vit qu'il n'avait que ces chaussettes.

« Je suis vraiment un endormi moi … » pensa-t-il.

Il sentit quelqu'un le regarder dans son dos, il se retourna et croisa un regard gris enflammé. Malefoy détourna tout de suite la tête en rougissant, mais Harry ne le vit pas car il fit de même.

Pour le blond la nuit aussi n'avait pas été facile. Se dire que son meilleurs souvenir a Poudlard serait un bal dans lequel il embrassait fougueusement le Survivant, ne le réjouissait pas trop.

Mais le pire c'est qu'il avait apprécié, et que Harry ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il n'arrivait plus a détaché ses yeux du corps de celui qu'il avait pu aimé pendant toute une soirée.

Le trio descendit dans les cachots où les cours de potions avaient lieux. C'était un lieu sinistre et froid. Le sol était humide et les dalles de marbres gris, glissaient.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cour, s'installèrent a leur place habituelle : au fond derrière un énorme chaudron.

Malefoy entra à son tour. Il n'adressa aucun regard au gryffondors, et alla à sa place, aux côté de ses fidèles Crabbe et Goyle.

Le professeur Rogue entra en claquant la porte. De sa baguette il mit à chauffer tous les chaudrons. Puis il s'installa devant le tableau, croisant les bras. Il balaya la salle d'un regard a vous glacer le sang, puis dit :

« Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre la Potion de Sommeil, que nous ferrons tester a trois d'entre vous. Qui est volontaires ? Personnes … bien au hasard !

Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown et disons … Weaslay ? »

A la fin du cours, Ron, Dean et Lavande dormait sur leur bureau. D'après Rogue ils ne se réveilleraient que ce soir.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Avant d'aller prendre le dîner, Harry fit une pause aux toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Malefoy. Il évita son regard et fonça dans la cabine la plus proche possible. Drago était bien décidé à avoir des explication sur le fameux bal d'halloween. Ses yeux firent le tour des W.C et voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, il entra dans la cabine du survivant.

**o0°0o**

Harry ouvrit des yeux plus ronds que rond. Malefoy avait un regard bizarre. Ce regard que Harry adorait. Un regard rempli de tendresse. Mais il ne tint pas compte de ses yeux.

« Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Depuis quand tu m'appel par mon prénom ? »

L'attrapeur rougis. Le serpentard le collait. Il sentait son souffle chaud, son parfum et il crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Il sentait son torse serré contre le sien, cette étreinte le faisait décoller. Drago se rapprochait dangereusement, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Malefoy posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il resta plus longtemps. De sa langue il fit le contour de la bouche de son amant qui ouvrit la bouche laissant leur langue se mélanger. Les sensations qu'ils découvraient leur faisaient perdre la tête et ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle.

Ils rompirent le baiser leurs respirations étaient saccadés. Ils se regardèrent longuement essayant de lire dans les pensée l'un de l'autre. Harry le plaqua contre le mur en passant ses bras sur sa taille et les accrocha dans son dos. Drago mis une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son ennemi et l'autre dans son t-shirt. Harry reprit le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent comme sa pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Malefoy rompit le silence.

« Alors Lily, content de me revoir ? »

Harry sidéré, comprit pourquoi depuis un moment il ne l'insultait plus, pourquoi ils ne se disputaient plus. Drago l'avait reconnu ce soir là et n'avait rien dit. Cela voulait-il dire que le jeune homme l'aimait ?! Harry rougit à ses pensées.

« Tu sais, je presque tout de suite reconnu, mais je ne voulais pas comprendre. Tu m'attirais et pourtant je savais ta véritable identité. Sa fait un peu peur nan ?

« Oui, c'est assez surprenant, je pensais déjà que tu ne me reconnaîtras pas mais que si tu apprenais qui j'étais tu me repousserais… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Malfoy, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Tout en disant cela il se lova dans les bras du survivant. Celui-ci se mit a lui caresser les cheveux.

« Te rappel tu de nos relations jusqu'à présent ? »

« Oui mais peu importe, maintenant sa a changer. »

Drago se redressa, le regarda et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry volait sur un nuage de sensations de bonheur. C'était trop… fort. Le goût de l'interdit se mélangeant a l'amour.

« Il faudrait qu'on aille manger, fit harry. »

« Comment sortir de la sans nous voir ensemble ? »

« Il faut passer par la cabine voisine. »

« Très bien j'y vais. Au revoir Lily. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Harry lui fit la courte échelle, de là il avait une très bonne vue. Il se mit a penser que Malefoy avait de très belle fesses. Drago en passant par-dessus perçu son regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu regarde Potter ?»

« Rien rien… » Fit il un petit sourire légèrement pervers sur la bouche.

**o0°0o**

Au dîner, Harry souriait comme un idiot, si bien qu'Hermionne lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Il rougit et répondit que tout se passait pour le mieux.

« A mon avis Harry s'est trouvé quelqu'un, si tu vois ce que je veut dire, » fit Ron à Hermionne.

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous le regard noir du Survivant.

« Au faite, que se passe-t-il avec Malefoy, Harry ? Vous ne vous disputez même plus. »

« C'est mieux comme sa nan ? » répliqua sèchement Harry en rougissant de plus belle.

« Si tu le dit ... »

**o0°0o**

Les jours passaient. Tous les soirs avant le dîner les deux amants se rejoignaient et s'embrassaient, parlaient.

Ce soir là quand Harry arriva Drago était déjà là.

« T'en a pas marre de me rejoindre ici » lui lança t'il.

« Du temps que je peux te voir … » dit harry en entrant et en le serrant contre lui.

« Hum, sa c'est bien vrai, mais ce serait encore mieux si on était pas obligé d'attendre le soir.. »

« Tu voudrais que tout le monde soit au courant ? »

« Non, c'est vrai, il faut attendre encore un peu, mais si au moins on se rejoignait dans une vrai salle. »

« Moi j'en connaît une bien, » chuchota Harry

« On y va ? »

« Maintenant ? et le dîner ? »

« T'as faim toi ? » rigola malefoy

Ils partirent donc dans la salle sur demande. Ils y trouvèrent une vaste chambre avec un lit deux places. A la vue de ce lit ils rougirent tous les deux. Puis leurs corps reprirent le dessus de leur esprit et ils s'embrassèrent tombant sur le lit. Drago se retrouva sur Harry et caressa son torse à la peau douce et chaude. Le parfum de Survivant l'enivrait.

Leur érection se frottai et les excitait de plus en plus. Harry sentit la main de Drago se faire baladeuse et arrivé jusque dans son boxer. La le serpentard fit des mouvement sur le sexe de Harry tout en l'embrassant partout ou il pouvait. Sentant Harry venir il accéléra un peu plus.

« Drago ! » gémit Harry en jouissant

Harry se retourna pour se mettre sur Drago. Il lui déposa plein de petit baiser dans le cou, s'arrêtant par ci par la pour laisser une marque rouge. Il descendit sur la clavicule. La suite de son «opération » fut gênée par son tee-shirt. Il le retira et le jeta. Il reprit son activité, titilla les tétons du serpentard. Il continua encore plus et arriva au pantalon. Il finit de déshabiller Malefoy et lui lécha la peau entre les cuisses, cette peau qui est si douce. Il se défendait bien d'attaquer le fruit défendu. Mais Drago n'étant pas de cet avis, le lui fit comprendre. Alors Harry commença a jouer avec son membre dresser. Celui-ci commençait à gémir de plaisir.

Il prit en bouche la virilité de son partenaire et commença des va et vient. A la demande très explicite de Malefoy il accéléra. Drago n'aurait jamais cru avoir autant de plaisir avec ce Potter. Et pourtant il était plus heureux que quiconque.

Ils s'endormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre.

**o0°0o**

Plusieurs jours suivirent, les deux amants ne changèrent rien dans leurs habitudes. Ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande. Des fois il ne faisait que parler, d'autre il faisait un peu plus.

Beaucoup de personne avait remarqué que leurs légendaires disputes avait cessés. Ron en était le premier surpris. Hermionne trouvait sa plutôt agréable.

Alors qu'il revenait d'un entraînement de quiditch, Harry trouva adossé au mur des douches, son serpentard préféré.

« Tu m'attendait ? » fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire sa ? » répliqua sèchement Malefoy

« Je sais pas … » hésita Harry, surpris par le ton de Drago.

« Alors ne parle pas pour ne rien dire ! Toi et tes amis vous êtes bien entraîné ? Sur vos balais qui date du Moyen Age ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que t'as ce soir ? »

« Ce que j'ai ? Mais Potter tout le collège raconte que tu sors avec la sœur de Weas-moche ! Et tu ose me demander ce que j'ai ? Je pensais que tu ne prenais pas a la légère ce qui se passait entre nous ! »

« QUOI ?! Mais c'est faux ! Jamais je ne sortirai avec elle alors que je suis avec toi ! »

« Ah bon, alors pour toi nous étions ensemble ? Alors qu'on ne pouvait ce voir que peu de temps le soir ? »

« Mais Drago je te jure qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! »

« Alors tu m'aime ? Moi j'en suis plus sur ! »

Sur ce, Drago partit, enfin il fit mine de s'en aller car il culpabilisait. Il avait bien vu la tristesse dans ces yeux qu'il aimait tant. Il appréhendait la réaction de son ex-ennemi.

Harry encore sous le choc des paroles de Drago ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Reprenant ses esprit il s'essuya les joues, enleva furieusement ses vêtements, ouvrit l'eau d'un coup plus fort qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il sauta dans la baignoire et la il éclata en sanglots.

C'était un sentiment bizarre qui lui pressait le cœur. Un mélange de haine, d'amour et de tristesse. Malefoy se sentait de plus en plus mal. Mais Harry était sortit avec une fille en même temps que lui !

**o0°0o**

HARRY

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, en plus je viens de lui avouer que je l'aimais et ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid ! Comment je dois le prendre moi ? Sa me rend tout chose ! C'est la première personne avec qui quand je me dispute sa me met dans cet état ! Qu'est ce que Ginny a raconté a tous le collège ! Il faut que je parle a cette petite gamine ! Et aussi a drago ! Pourquoi je pleure en pensant a lui ? »

DRAGO

« Je ne devrai pas avoir de remord il m'as « trompé » ! Et pourtant je ne peux que me sentir mal et triste quand je pense a lui. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi je pense a lui ? Mais aussi pourquoi m'a-t-il dit qu'il m'aimait ?! Il l'a peut-être dit à la légère ! Pourquoi sa me fait autant mal cette histoire ? Peut-être qu'au fond je l'aime aussi ? »

**o0°0o**

La semaine pluvieuse ne fit qu'aggraver l'humeur maussade de nos deux héros. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés ni revu depuis leur prise de tête.

Au déjeuner de ce vendredi 25 novembre, le temps était orageux et le ciel d'un gris noir. Dans le château régnait une ambiance glaciale. Dans la salle certaines personnes portaient déjà des écharpes et tout l'équipement pour le froid de l'hiver, d'autres ne portait qu'un léger pull mais on pouvait supposer qu'il avait eu recours à un sort de réchauffement.

Dumbledore lui-même portait un bonnet bleu argenté comme ses yeux. Rogue, McGonagal, Chourave et Flitwick portait une écharpe aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives.

Le professeur d'enchantement reniflait toutes les trente secondes.

Harry, lui, n'aspirait pas au soleil, mais il voulait s'expliquer avec Ginny. A table, il s'assit en face d'elle. A la vue du charmant garçon la rouquin devint écarlate.

« Ginny, Faut qu'on parle de quelque chose de grave ! »

« Euh…oui ? » répondit Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

« Pourquoi as-tu raconté que l'on sortait ensemble ? »

« Eh bien, grâce a toi ma popularité a augmenté…mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, a cause de toi je me suis disputé avec … »

« Oh je vois tu as déjà une copine ? »

« Oui… »

« Dis moi qui c'est j'irais lui expliquer la vérité. »

« Euh non merci, je vais le faire moi-même ! Et ne recommence plus jamais ! »

Harry fila a la volière et envoya a drago :

_«Drago, j'ai demandé a Ginny ce qui s'était passé, elle n'a dit sa que pour la provoc'_

_Je t'en supplie viens samedi soir (demain soir) dans la salle habituelle !_

_Encore une fois je t'aime ! Et toi ?_

_Harry »_

En revenant de la salle commune, Harry crut avoir une attaque, il venait de voir Drago et Pansy dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire sa ? Harry s'effondra en haut des escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle et ne pu retenir ses larmes. Quand il entendit Ron l'appeler il partit en courant.

**FLASH BACK**

Dans la salle commune des verts, l'humeur était pourtant joyeuse mais cela n'atteignait pas Drago. Pansy Parkinson s'assit à côté du blond et sans prévenir lui prit la main.

« Drago, il y a quelque chose que je voudrait te dire depuis longtemps… est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

Drago en état de choc se mit a réfléchir, puis il répondit :

« Bien sur » et il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de cette fille.

Il n'éprouva absolument rien mais il fut satisfait de son plan. Il allait rendre jaloux Potter.

**FIN DU FLASH**

* * *

**_Alors ????? Bien ou pas ? J'ai peur d'être aller trop vite S. Faites le moi savoir ._**

**_A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Harry et drago c'est fini ? SUSPENS !_**


	4. Décembre – Le froid persiste

**Pe****tit mot de l'auteur : **_**Piou normalement je devais poster ce chapitre a la rentrée de septembre ... et finalement c'est pour la rentrée de novembre, je m'en excuse encore, pour les gens qui me lise biensur "**_

_**Bonne lecture D**_

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**_Harry et Drago se voient beaucoup plus souvent, ils commencent à s'attacher l'un à l'autre, mais une malheureuse rumeur fait que leur première dispute éclate._

**Décembre – Le froid persiste**

_Le mois de décembre refroidit le château avec une bonne couche de neige, les élèves profitaient de leur heure de repos pour s'amuser dans le parc. Ils enchaînaient batailles et glissades. A l'intérieur, les professeurs avaient allumé toutes les cheminées avec du feu artificiel. Décembre apporta aussi le virus de la grippe, et autres maladies, Mme Pomfresh eu beaucoup de travail, elle prescrivait de la pimentine dès le matin._

**o0°0o**

Planté dans l'entrée de la grande salle, Harry observait horrifié Pansy et Drago papillonné tel deux amoureux. Quelque chose se brisait de plus en plus en Harry, pourtant il n'avait pu s'attacher aussi vite au serpentard ! Il n'essaya pas de comprendre, il fit demi-tour en vitesse sous l'oeil ahuri de ses camarades de classes

" Envie pressante" supposa Neville.

Harry arriva dans les douches des joueurs de Quidditch et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Son pied le lançait douloureusement, mais il n'y pensait pas. La seule chose qui défilait dans son esprit était cette horrible image. Pansy et Drago ensemble. Ginny avait vraiment réussi à tout gâcher. Harry espérait que malefoy viendrait tout de même au rendez-vous fixez.

Il sortit de la salle, et se rendit dans son dortoir. Son premier court commençait dans une petite heure et il avait faim. Il prit son sac et descendit aux cuisines. Harry chatouilla la poire du tableau des fruits et le passage s'ouvrit. Dobby accourut aussitôt.

« Monsieur Harry Potter a besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin, tu n'aurai pas quelque croissant s'il te plaît ? »

« Je vous en apporte tout de suite. » Et Dobby s'inclina jusqu'à toucher le nez sur le sol.

Il était toujours comme cela avec Harry. Il revint accompagner de trois autres elfes de maison. Ils portaient un grand et large plateau blanc en porcelaine. Le plateau portait une panière de croissant, une cruche de jus de citrouille, du fromage blanc et des fruits divers. Harry mangea deux ou trois croissants puis bus un grand verre de jus de citrouille et pour finir croqua dans une pomme bien rouge. Il les remercia et s'en alla.

**o0°0o**

Sa journée avait vraiment mal commencé, il ne pouvait se concentré ses cours, et n'arrivait pas a discuter joyeusement avec ses amis.

Vers 18h il sortit dans le parc pour se défouler un peu. Il commença a courir, il longea la forêt interdite puis arriva au lac. Harry en fit le tour. Il gardait toujours la même cadence. Il laissa aller ses pensées, après tout ils ne s'étaient jamais considérés comme un couple… Pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'était bien attaché au blond et qu'il comptait bien le récupéré .Quand il revint au ponton qui surplombait le lac il s'arrêta. Il était 18h 45. Harry se sentait bien, il était épuisé mais au moins son esprit était moins embué. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau, enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau glacée.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher mais ne se retourna pas. Il le sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés et plonger à son tour ses pieds.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas en ce moment Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« De quoi tu parle ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent ! Tu est froid avec moi, tu ne me raconte plus rien, et la tu est parti sans nous dire ou tu allait. »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de mon emploi du temps a la minute près ?! » s'emporta Harry

Hermione baissa la tête, l'air blessé, Harry s'en rendit compte.

« Désolé je suis un peu sur les nerf en ce moment. » s'excusa le « survivant »

« Elle t'as largué ? »

Harry sursauta, et se demanda de quoi voulait parler son amie.

« Arrête un peu ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu t'éclipses dès que possible ? Que tu as toujours cet air rêveur ? Elle s'appelle comment ? »

« Si je te le dis tu est bonne pour faire un séjour à Ste Mangouste »

« Pourquoi elle est a serpentard ? »

« Tu est très perspicace, rigola Harry, mais qui te dit que c'est … »

« Que c'est ? »

« Qui te dit que c'est une… Une fille ?… » Harry baissa la tête pour qu'elle ne le voie pas rougir. Hermione sous le choc resta silencieuse pendant cinq bonnes minutes. La neige commençait à tomber, mais les deux amis restèrent au bord du lac. Hermione réfléchissait a toute allure, comme à son habitude.

_« Cela voudrait-il dire que, la personne avec qui Harry s'éclipse à chaque fin de cour est un homme ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Mais alors son histoire avec Cho Chang n'avait pas du être sérieuse pour lui ? Ou bien il n'avait découvert ce sentiment que cette année ? Mais en plus c'est un serpentard ! Qui peut-il être ? A moins que … »_

Harry observait son amie sidérée, il avait peur de ses capacités a tout découvrir, comment réagirait-elle ? Va-t-elle en parler à Ron ? Ce serait la fin de leur grande amitié. Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrir grand lorsqu'elle crut comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

« Harry est ce qu'il est …blond ? »

Harry voyait très bien que la réponse terrifiait Miss je sais tout. Mais il devait jouer franc jeu, il devait avoir confiance en elle.

« Ce serait grave ? »

Hermione du faire un grand effort pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes. Harry et Drago ? Impossible.

« Non, bien sur que non ce ne serait pas grave, mais il faut épargner Ron, d'accord ? Dis-moi c'est réciproque ? » Demanda-t-elle en se rappelant la scène de ce matin tous lui paraissait claire.

« Il me semblait au début, étant donné que c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas »

« Mais pourquoi est-tu si nostalgique ? Oh Harry, dis moi tout, cela restera entre nous je te l'assure. »

« Je te fais confiance, mais pour un garçon ça fait toujours peur de dévoiler nos sentiments. Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Grâce a cette merveilleuse Ginny ( ironique ), qui a fait croire a tout le monde que nous étions ensemble, Drago la prise au sérieux et maintenant il me rend la pareille avec Pansy, seulement moi, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Ginny. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, Harry. Mais pourquoi ne pas en parler avec Malefoy ? »

« Si seulement il voulait m'écouter… »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ensemble ? »

Harry lui raconta tous les bons moments passés, du bal a leurs derniers moments ensemble.

« Est-ce que on peut dire que vous sortiez ensemble ? » enchaîna Hermione.

« Si pour toi se retrouver à chaque fin de cour dans les toilettes, se voir la nuit et se lancer des regard plein de belles choses est sortir avec quelqu'un, alors oui. Mais maintenant tout est gâché par cette pimbêche ! »

Harry se leva et commença à rentrer au chaud. Ses chaussures dans la main, ses pieds nus dans la neige gelée, il ne sentait même pas le froid. Parler avec son amie lui avait fait le plus grand bien d'un côté mais de l'autre cela lui avait raviver toutes sa peine. Il voulait tellement revoir le Blond au moins pour s'expliquer.

Hermione resta encore quelques minutes et rentra à son tour. Les révélations de son ami lui torturaient l'esprit, elle était heureuse qu'il lui ait fait confiance et qu'il ait parlé. Mais elle se sentait triste pour lui. Quand il lui avait parlé des moments passés il y avait cette petite flamme de bonheur dans son regard que même la neige n'avait pas éteint. Elle se jura de ne pas en parler à Ron, lui ne comprendrait pas.

**o0°0o**

**RETOUR AU MATIN**

Drago arriva dans la grande salle avec Pansy à ses bras. La première chose qu'il chercha était ces beaux yeux verts du « Survivant », ils ne devaient pas encore être arrivés car il ne les vit pas.

Malefoy s'assit à sa table, quelques filles regardèrent Pansy avec envie. Le serpentard appréciait d'être adulé par les filles, mais il n'éprouvait rien pour elles. Il embrassa Pansy et la taquinait quand il sentit quelqu'un le fixer, il se retourna et vit Harry planté a l'entrée. Il le regardait comme si son monde venait de s'effondrer. Drago détourna les yeux pour ne pas s'attendrir et continua à papillonner avec cette fille dont il se servait à des fins personnelles. Il aperçut Harry repartir en courant et un nœud se forma dans son estomac.

Les hiboux arrivèrent. Son père lui avait envoyé un paquet de baguette au réglisse pour ce premier jour de décembre. Il fut surpris de voir une chouette grise qui lui mordillait le poignet. Il détacha le parchemin qu'elle portait et lu :

_«Drago, j'ai demandé a Ginny ce qui s'était passé, elle n'a dit ça que pour la provoc'_

_Je t'en supplie viens samedi soir (demain soir) dans la salle habituelle !_

_Encore une fois crois moi !_

_Harry »_

Drago le relut plusieurs fois pour être sûr du contenu. Il le rangea vit et resta pensif tout le long de la journée. Il avait fait une énorme bêtise en voulant le rendre jaloux. Il l'avait rendu plus que triste, il l'avait blessé et le blond s'en voulait. Il n'avait d'autres choix que de s'expliquer avec le Brun. Quand il en arriva à cette conclusion la cloche de fin de journée sonnait. Il remonta a sa tour jeta son sac de cour et pensa a ce qu'il pourrait bien dire a Harry. Il s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit et ne se réveilla que vers 18h30 heures. Il décida de faire un petit tour dehors. Il se promenait dans le parc quand il entendit des bruits de conversations en direction du lac. Il s'approcha sans bruit et écouta.

_« Est-ce que on peut dire que vous sortiez ensemble ? » fit la voix d'Hermione._

_« Si pour toi se retrouver à chaque fin de cour dans les toilettes, se voir la nuit et se lancer des regard plein de belles choses est sortir avec quelqu'un, alors oui. Mais maintenant tout est gâché par cette pimbêche de Ginny ! » Répondit celle d'harry._

Drago vit son amant rentrer et Hermione le suivre un peu plus tard. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Alors ce n'était vraiment qu'une rumeur ? Comment avait-il pu laisser une stupide gamine briser leur petit bonheur ?

**o0°0o**

Le serpentard rentra à son tour mais ne rentra pas à la tour des verts. Il monta jusqu'à la volière et chercha Hedwige. Il la trouva dans un recoin, elle somnolait mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il la chargea de porter ce massage à son propriétaire.

« _Je veux bien te croire. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Vas-tu me pardonner ? Je serai là demain soir, au même endroit a la même heure, comme d'habitude. A demain. »_

Il retourna dans son dortoir et s'endormit rapidement.

**o0°0o**

Le lendemain matin Harry trouva la lettre sur sa couverture. Il sentit un énorme poids en lui s'en aller. Il se sentit soulagé, heureux. Il se leva et vit que Ron était réveillé lui aussi.

« Elle est de qui cette lettre ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »Soupçonna Ron.

« Personne. » répliqua Harry en souriant.

Ron haussa les épaules et sortit, suivi par Harry. Ils décidèrent de passer la matinée aux devoirs, trois parchemins par ci par là, et quand ils eurent enfin terminer c'était déjà 12h30. Les deux amis rejoignirent Hermione dans la grande salle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passer du temps ensemble tous les trois. Le trio passa donc l'après-midi dans le parc. Ils rejoignirent Seamus, Neville, Luna et Ginny.

Harry restait froid avec cette dernière. C'est Seamus qui lança le départ de la bataille. Il ensorcela une boule de neige pour qu'elle s'écrase sur le nez de Ron. Le rouquin lui répondit par une boule dans les oreilles. Les équipes se formèrent assez rapidement. Le trio habituel avec en plus Luna et les trois autres ensembles. Hermione fit apparaître deux murs de neige pour séparer les camps. Ils jouèrent comme si ils n'avaient que 10 ans toute l'aprèm. D'autres élèves se joignirent a eux.

Quand ils furent tous trempés jusqu'aux os et frigorifié ils comptèrent les poins et rentrèrent. Les deux équipes étaient ex æquo. Harry monta à la tour des Gryfondor pour se changer. Il avait rendez-vous avec le Blond à 21h dans la salle sur demande. Il lui restait une heure pour se préparer et manger. Il préféra manger tout de suite. A 20h 15 il avait déjà avalé tous ce que son estomac pouvait supporter. Il fila en direction des douches. Il fit couler l'eau dans le plus grand des bains, ferma la porte a clé. Il se glissa dans le bain. Il soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux pour apprécier le calme. Au bout d'un moment il se sentit observer et rouvrit les yeux. Mimi geignarde ! Elle souriait, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'observait dans sa douche, la première fois elle l'avait aidé pour la Coupe de Feu, mais là elle n'avait aucune raison d'être ici !

« Qu'est ce que tu fait la, Mimi ? »

« Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas rendu visite, tu me manquai. Aurais-tu trouver quelqu'un pour me remplace ? »

« OUI ! » répliqua Harry, agacé.

Mimi le regarda un moment sans comprendre, puis quand ce fut monter au cerveaux elle sauta dans le tuyau en pleurant plus fort qu'un sirène de pompier. La salle de bain était maintenant trempée.

Harry termina son bain, il mit un jean taille basse avec une chemise noire, a moitié ouverte. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, nettoya la salle et sortit. Il lui restait une dizaine de minute avant leur rendez-vous. Il traîna jusqu'à la salle sur demande, fit les cent pas, et la porte apparut. Il entra et s'installa sur le lit pour attendre le serpentard. Celui – ci arriva pile a l'heure.

« Salut, » fit timidement le blond en entrant

« Salut, » Un silence lourd et gêné résista pendant quelques minutes. Puis,

« Harry, je suis désolé, j'aurais du te croire toi et pas ce que raconte les autres. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien eu entre moi et Pansy. » Drago avait dit ça tout en gardant la tête baissée.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles, Drago Malefoy s'excusait ? La devant lui ? Il crut a une mauvaise blague. Ils se regardèrent, Harry fut touché par les sentiments qu'il lut au fond des yeux gris. C'était tellement beau. Il s'approcha du blond, l'enlaça. Drago répondit sans problème à l'étreinte. Harry le relâcha et posa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment de sérénité. Le blond sourire intérieurement, c'était tellement simple d'émouvoir son amant.

**o0°0o**

Le mois de décembre suivait son chemin, les vacances avaient commencées et en ce matin de 22 décembre, une tempête de neige s'abattit sur le château. Les trois amis avaient décidés de passer noël à l'école. Quand Harry se leva Ron se réveillait aussi. Ils rejoignirent Hermione au petit déjeune et remontèrent dans la tour. Ils parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Harry sentait son cœur se réchauffer, depuis longtemps il n'avait plus passé d'aussi bon moment de détente avec ses meilleurs amis. Ils allèrent ensuite à la bibliothèque où ils trouvèrent plusieurs élèves dont Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci n'accorda aucun regard à Harry. Les deux amant n'assumaient toujours pas leur relation, qu'elle quelle fut. Harry lui se sentait capable d'en parler avec ses amis, mais pour Drago les enjeux étaient trop grands.

Les trois amis allaient sortir quand :

« Eh Potter !

Harry sursauta en entendent son prénom, il se retourna, son cœur fit un bond quand il vit Drago s'avancer vers lui.

« T'as 5 minute ? Je dois te parler ! »

« Et pourquoi je t'écouterais ? » fit Harry en repartant.

Le blond le retint par le bras sous les regards curieux des élèves présent.

« C'est important, alors tu m'écoute ! » Il lâchas Harry et partit en direction d'une salle de classe vide. Harry le suivit sans faire attention aux chuchotements excités et aux gloussements ridicules des filles sur son passage. Ron ébahit regardait Harry partir sans un mot. Hermione lui referma la bouche et ils repartirent.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre eux ? Depuis cette année leurs disputes incessantes ont …cessés et il ne s'adresse plus aucune insulte ! Même pendant les matchs de Quidditch ! »

« Va savoir Ron, ce ne sont pas nos affaires après tout non ? »

« Toi tu sais quelque chose, » fit Ron soupçonneux. Hermione rougit et continua son chemin.

_Un peu plus loin, dans une salle vide…_

Drago avait plaqué Harry contre le mur et l'embrassait plus fort que jamais.

« Eh Drago, fit Harry a bout de souffle, tu te sens bien ? »

« Tu me manquait, j'avait trop besoin de t'embrasser et de te voir… »

Harry sentit une main dans son t-shirt qui parcourait son dos. Il frissonna et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Drago, il aspira un peu jusqu'à laissé une belle trace violacé. Drago sourit et Harry n'en fut que plus fou de sa beauté. Il passa ses bras autour du blond et tout en le serrant approcha ses lèvres. Ils jouèrent, se cherchèrent pendant quelques temps, puis par un astucieux croche patte Drago fit tomber le brun a terre. Il se retrouva a califourchon sur son amant. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Malefoy glissa aux coter du « survivant ». Harry tourna la tête et se laissa a la contemplation de ce beaux visage qui le fixait.

« Harry…»

« Drago…»

« Bon bah commence … »

« Je crois que j'aimerai bien que notre relation ne soit plus un secret, j'aimerais pouvoir te prendre la main dans les couloirs, t'embrasser a chaque intercours, pouvoir passer du temps avec toi sans chuchotements et ricanement. »

« Vraiment ? C'est vrai que ce serait mieux, mais n'est pas trop d'espoir les chuchotement et tout ce qui va avec seront toujours la, puisque tu est le célèbre Ha… »

« Oui je le sais bien, mais ce ne serait pas mieux ? »

« Si bien sur, mais laisse moi réfléchir, disons que demain soir je te dirai si j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que Drago Malefoy sort avec Harry Potter .»

Harry passa la main dans les cheveux couleur blés et embrassa son ancien ennemi. Il se leva et sortit sans un mot, il se retourna juste le temps de voir une dernière fois un sourire éclatant.

**o0°0o**

_Dans la salle commune …_

_« _Ron ça suffit maintenant ! Arête de me poser toutes ces questions ! Je ne sais rien ! »

« Je te crois pas ! Tu sais quelque chose dis le moi !!!! »

« Raaaah ! Tu m'én… CLAC, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit laissant entrer Harry et Hermione sauta sur l'occasion.

« Tient Harry, ça c'est bien passé ? Vous n'avez pas démoli le château ? »

« Bien sur que non, fit Harry avec un clin d'œil que seul Hermione pu voir. »

« Mais enfin Harry que se passe-t-il avec ce… ce serpentard ? »

« Rien pourquoi ? Il devrait se passer quelque chose ? »

« Bah … heu… non, » fit Ron gêner se rendant compte de ses accusations sans preuves.

L'après midi se passer sans soucis. Le soir Harry se coucha le cœur léger. Mais dans la tour des verts Drago ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il essayait de peser le pour et le contre. S'il refusait de mettre a jour leur relation ? Harry le prendrait mal et ce serait sûrement fini, et bien que ce soir un gryffondor et en plus Potter il en voulait pas le perdre. Son père ne lui adresserait plus la parole, mais ils ne s'aimaient pas. Et il n'avait pas de vrais amis. Et s'il acceptait, il serait heureux avec celui qu'il aime, il pourrait même essayer de sympathiser avec « La sang de bourbe » mais ne pas compter sur lui pour faire copain copain avec Weas-moche. Oui finalement il lui fallait accepter. Et c'est avec cette belle idée qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, le 23 il se réveilla vers 8h30. Il descendit et vit que la grande salle était a moitié vide, en raison de l'heure et du fait que ce soit les vacances. Il était descendu tôt, presser de donner sa réponse à Potter. Il le trouva assit a la seul et grande table qu'il y avait pendant les vacances le matin. Il fit un rapide tour de la salle des yeux. Une quinzaine d'élèves … Assez pour les voir tous les deux s'embrasser, assez pour que tout le monde le sache demain. Tant pis. Plus il se rapprochait du brun plus son cœur cognait vite et plus il allait vite. Une tête surgit à sa droite. Drago poussa un juron en reconnaissant Pansy.

« Comment t'as pu me faire ça Drago ? Ca fait 2 semaines que tu m'évites ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais ?! Cria-t-elle »

« Moins fort, pesta Drago, Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas toi que j'aime ! » A ces mot Pansy éclata en sanglot quelque élèves déguerpir au plus vite ceux qui restait souriait mi amusé mi moqueur. Et elle se jeta dans les bras de Drago, celui-ci par réflexe la serra à son tour, mais juste par pitié. Seulement Harry ne le vit pas, il ne vit que le fait qu'ils étaient enlacés. Le survivant se leva d'un bond et allait passer la porte quand quelqu'un courut derrière lui. Il stoppa en espérant que ce fut …

« Malefoy ? »

« Ecoute Pansy, ce n'est pas toi que j'aime, fit il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, c'est… » Le cœur de Harry rata un battement, allait-t-il tout dévoiler ? Là maintenant ?

« C'est quelqu'un que, euh, que tu ne connais pas. » Drago avait le cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Un instant, il avait failli tout dévoiler, mais pour lui c'était trop tôt, il ne pouvait pas encore assumer leur relation en public.

Harry lui avait espérer une minute, que tout allait enfin être dévoilé, mais il comprenait Drago et ne voulait en aucun cas lui forcer la main. Il retourna dans son dortoir et se plongea dans un livre d'Hermione :

« En rentrant du lycée, un sentiment m'envahi soudain. Je dus m'allonger sur mon lit avec mon gâteau, mon soda et ma musique triste. Il fallait que j'évacue tout les mauvais moment de ma journée.

Tout avait commencé avec ce prof qui s'acharne tous les jours sur moi, Puis a la cantine mon plateau qui a volé en éclat et pour finir le mec _[un mec ? se me fait penser a…_ que j'aime sort avec une fille.

Tout mon malfoy_, malefoy_ heur sortait par mes larmes. CLAC la porte claqua et ma mère entra dans ma chambre. Quelle tête je devais avoir_ [voir drago._

Harry n'arrivant plus a se concentrée finit par ressortir. Mais avant qu'il est pu faire un pas, sa cicatrice le brûla comme jamais et il eu une vision.

_Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main. Hermione pleurait silencieusement, Ron essayait de paraître courageux. Ils étaient face à trois mangemorts dans une petite cabane que Harry reconnu être la cabane hurlante._

Harry se « réveilla » en sueur, il était tombé a terre. Il sortit en courant, se cognant contre Ginny, il lui demanda si elle avait vu ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Non ils sont sortis dans le parc aider Hagrid a déraciner des sapins, je crois, mais Harry, est ce que tout va bien ? » fit elle en voyant son état d'inquiétude.

**o0°0o**

* * *

**Argh, désolé pour ce chapitre de merde mais je l'ai commencer il y a tellement longtemps, que je perdais le fil de mes idées, Désolé si il ne ressemble vraiment a rien, je me rattraperai pour le prochain, mais pour être franche ma fic tourne en rond, je trouve, et elle m'énerve je pense que je vais la laissé en plan et en commencer une nouvelle avec toujour Harry mais pas forcément drago. Peut être que je reviendrai dessus plus tard… Je ne sais vraiment pas, en tout cas je vous préviendrait rapidement .**

**A bientôt j'espère ;)**


End file.
